


My Dear

by BlackenedThorne (BlueThorne)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueThorne/pseuds/BlackenedThorne
Summary: It's not Hollow Vergil's first time toying with Sparda, and it won't be his last, but he's got an additional toy this time - Vergil.
Relationships: Hollow Vergil/Sparda (DmC), Hollow Vergil/Vergil (DmC), Sparda/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 7





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an odd birthday gift for my good friend Ziaren!!!! You didn't ask for this. No one did hahaha.

I had never remembered my father’s face. I remembered the deep roll of his voice and the way he always smelled like a freshly snuffed-out candle, but not his face. Mangled as it was now, it seemed I’d never remember. 

I was fine with that. 

“He’s always been such a misbehaved dog,” Hollow said as he stalked a close circle around the chained, gagged figure. “But he’s a fun toy. He gives in pretty easy these days if you play with him right.” As Hollow ran a gentle hand down my father’s cheek, Father leaned as far away as his chains would allow and growled against the metal bar between his teeth. At some point during his torture, his eyes had seared away without healing back. All that remained was a mess of scars that he wore like a mask of ruined flesh.

“Killing him would be a kindness,” I said, not bothering to hide my disappointment. I’d asked Hollow to bring me to him for that very purpose. It seemed so tempting at the time - revenge for everything he’d caused. I could just end him. Be done with it. 

But he wouldn’t even be able to see that it was me in his last moments. 

Always smiling, Hollow stepped toward me and took my hand to pull me up to my father. The chains had him stuck on his knees, cuffs binding his wrists to the ground. He wore nothing but his wounds, and he looked disgustingly weak kneeling there before me. 

Hollow led my hand to Father’s face and pressed it to his cheek. I expected the same repulsion from him, but after he tensed at the touch, he remained still. He took a deep breath that made the chains click and strain around his swelling chest. When he exhaled, it came with a low, rumbling purr. He leaned into my touch. 

Hollow laughed. “I thought he might remember you. There’s something left in that empty head of his after all. We might be able to remedy that if you’d like. Take away the last thing that gives him any sense of comfort - the memory of you.”

Even as I brushed my thumb over his cheek, the thought of ruining him spread through me like a sicky sweet poison, and I smiled. “How could we do that?” He’d taken my happy memories from me, so it would only be fitting. It would only be fair. 

“He still thinks of you, or at least your scent, as something pleasant,” Hollow said as he began pacing a circle around my father once again. A sadistic thrill tinted his dark eyes. “Show him you’re nothing of the sort. Ruin him.” 

“I’m not opposed, but I have no practice in torture. I doubt I could do anything he hasn’t already had far worse.” The once-powerful demon continued leaning into my hand as much as he could manage. He strained against his chains toward me, his ruined body trembling with the effort. The long, blue tail I could remember picking me up as a child was nailed to the ground behind him with oversized spikes. They must not have been there long because fresh blood oozed from the wounds as he attempted to pull against them. I couldn’t help but think he might have wanted to wrap it around me again as he did years ago. 

With an overdramatic hum of consideration, Hollow turned on his heel and dropped to sit on my father’s back. Legs crossed, he rested his hand atop the hilt of his Yamato as though it were a scepter. Father gave a snarl, but another brush from my fingertips quieted him down. “Pain inflicted from family would certainly have a greater sting, but you make a fair point,” Hollow said. “Besides, such types of torture are so messy and require a great deal of effort, and he is quite used to physical pain. Your advantage is emotional, my dear.”

He said the pet name with such sweet affection that I could only blink at him as heat rose to my cheeks. The more he spoke, the heavier the adoration grew in his eyes, and I couldn’t look away. “Pain is simple. Few enjoy real pain, but pleasure is much more. Ruin pleasure for someone, and you’ve truly broken them.” Reaching out, he took hold of my chin as he leaned in close. All I could see was the endless black of his eyes. My every heartbeat seemed to rattle me. “You are joy to him. You are innocence. Show him otherwise. Fuck him until he knows that he’s nothing but a toy to his beloved son.”

My jaw dropped in shock, and Hollow took the opportunity to slide his hand to the back of my neck, dragging me into a forceful kiss. I should have pushed him away, gutted him, bit his tongue off, but I leaned in with an eager, shuddering sigh. His tongue toyed with mine, always in control and always demanding. I couldn’t get enough. It was like a high - feeling wanted by someone. Dante would never want me, but Hollow did. Hollow had given me everything I asked, and he was so warm against me despite what I would have expected from his bleached skin.

By the time he pulled back, I was panting, and my lips were slick with spit. It hadn’t entirely distracted me from his original idea, though.

“You want me to have sex with my Father?” 

“No, I want you to fuck him. He might be an idiot, but he still knows what getting a dick up his ass means.” Hollow grabbed my father’s unbroken horn and tugged, drawing another growl from the chained demon. “For some reason, you were raised like a human, so perhaps you don’t know. Demons can dominate with fear - murder and violence - certainly, but particularly with each other, we often show our feelings by fucking our enemy senseless.” He said it with such glee, a childlike smile spreading across his face. “Fucking your own sire, well, that would be the dream of any powerful demon. You’re the one with the power now, all grown up. You should prove it to daddy dearest. He wanted you to be a docile little human so badly that he tried to make you one. Show him that you’re a real demon instead. Of course, I’d be happy to help.”

Grabbing me by the collar of my coat, he yanked me in close. My hand slipped from my father’s face to catch myself against Hollow’s knee. Once he had me close, he kissed me again with feverish insistence. I was all too happy to give in and follow his lead as he pulled me to him. Once he had me up at his level, his hands settled on my hips and led me to sit across his lap. Drunk off the kiss, I hadn’t realized both of our weight was now reliant on my father staying on all fours. Perhaps because of me, he remained there instead of letting his arms give out, but his growls rumbled beneath us. 

With a nip of his teeth to my lower lip, Hollow pressed a weighted hand between my legs. “Already excited, my dear?”

I couldn’t deny it, especially when my hips thrust up against his hand. “It’s… I’m…” 

He gave a low laugh that ran down my spine as he nuzzled my throat. “It’s alright. Let yourself feel good. You’ve been through so much suffering. You deserve this.” His arms wrapped around me to take off my belt, but even the thought that he was holding me was enough to make me shiver.

To do something like this near my father - on top of him even - was disgusting. I wouldn’t deny that, but what Hollow said made some sense, or I was just too starved for his touch to care anymore. Once he’d slipped my hardening cock out from the waistband of my boxers, I was content not to think at all. The smooth touch of his gloved hand on me left my stomach in knots. I held tight to him, so sure I would fall apart otherwise. 

“There you go,” he said like he was talking to a skittish animal. “Just relax. Would you like to be sucked off?”

“Um, sure,” I said, startled by the sudden offer. I couldn’t picture how it could happen because Hollow didn’t seem the type to get on his knees. As it happened, he wasn’t. 

He gave another dark laugh. “I know how to take off the dog’s muzzle. I bet he’d do it for you.”

“I’m still not sure-”

While he used one hand to grab my chin and turn my eyes against his, the other squeezed my cock just enough for a whimper to claw its way from me. “Do this for me, my dear,” he said. “I promise you’ll love it, and once you’re done with him, you can be nothing but mine. I’ll take care of you.” 

Lost in his inky eyes, I nodded as much as his grip would allow. He’d done so much for me. I owed him something in return, and I wanted him more than I could ever care about anything else. 

“Good boy,” he said with a chaste kiss to my lips. Helping me down on my knees in front of my father, he did something with the chains that made the bit between my father’s teeth fall away. Father coughed and gasped from the sudden freedom. I’d forgotten that his tongue was forked until it darted out to wet his cracked lips. Despite how I wanted to focus on how ruined and unappealing he was, the thought of what his odd tongue might feel like made my cock twitch.

“Go ahead,” Hollow said, grabbing Father’s horn to hold him steady. “He’s had practice, and he won’t bite you.”

Taking a firm hold of his jaw, I held it open as I pushed the head into his warm, wet mouth. I expected resistance, a growl or an attempt to pull back, but his tongue rolled along the underside of my cock like he was tasting me. I bit my lip, my hand moving to lock into his messy black hair for stability. 

The bastard breathed a sigh through his nose before he sucked. I wasn’t sure if Hollow had pushed him down more or if he did it himself, but any sense I had that it was wrong vanished. “Fuck,” I hissed as I thrust up into his mouth. I must have hit the back of his throat, but he didn’t choke or struggle even as I set a pace fucking his mouth. 

“See?” Hollow purred. “He’s good, isn’t he? It usually takes hours to get him so behaved, but he’s already giving in to you. Either he’s that weak, or he just longed to be a whore for his pretty little son.” Hollow leaned in close to my father’s ear, but seeing his lips so close to my cock gave me its own thrill. “Is that it then, Sparda?” he asked. “You just like to be a slut if it’s your baby boy?”

Heat bled up through my cheeks, my thrusts just starting to turn erratic when Hollow grabbed my wrist and pulled my grip from Father’s hair. At the same time, he jerked Father’s head back by his horn. “Ah-ah, not yet,” Hollow said. “I want to see you really fuck him.” 

I tried to protest, but the only sound that left me was a whine. I’d wanted to come down his throat. I’d wanted to hear him choke and force him to swallow. Maybe he would have looked pained or maybe content. I wasn’t sure which I wanted to see more.

For now, he was just catching his breath and wincing against the tight grip Hollow had on his horn.

“Oh, I spoil you so much,” Hollow said to me as he released his grip on Father to stand. “We’ll both have much more fun this way. I think Daddy might too, judging by what a whore he’s turned out to be.” 

Just as Hollow scooped me up into a carry, I heard the raw, hateful voice of my father. “You…” he choked out. “Don’t…” His throat must have been as ruined as much of the rest of him. Most of his attempts to speak came out as silence, his lips half-formed into words.

If he was trying to tell me to stop, though, that was all the more reason to continue. In fact, it was the only reason. As Hollow set me down behind Father’s bare ass, I wasted no time in grabbing his hips and thrusting into him with nothing but his spit to help him. “You don’t get to say no,” I said between heavy gasps for air. He was so tight. I swore I could feel his frantic pulse from inside him, and it was perfect. I wanted to feel him struggling. I wanted him to beg. 

“You didn’t let us say no,” I continued, pulling out just to ram back into him. As I saw his fingers digging into the ground under him, a smile spread across my face. “You never gave us a choice, Father, so you don’t get one. This is all you deserve.” 

Either my words or my cock ramming into his ass dragged a sound from him, a whimper. The next thrust earned another one, and another. His elbows bowed out from under him, leaving his cheek against the rock. The harder I fucked him, the more of his voice I heard. He may have been in pain, but each cry resonated with a low moan. A flush bled into his cheeks. 

“Are you actually enjoying this?” I laughed. “You sick bastard.” I must have been one as well because I could feel my reason slipping. All I could focus on was how good it felt to be inside him, the way he squeezed around me every time I pulled back and relaxed when I rammed in. If he really did want to be used as a fuck toy by his son, I was all too happy to give him that. My own moans started to break through my panting breaths. 

“Father,” I gasped. “Oh, I h-hate you. I’ll keep you as my pet just for this. Is that what you want, you worthless whore?”

“V-Vergil,” he said, his voice as warm and low as I remembered it. “I’m sorry. I-”

Hollow grabbed Father’s jaw hard enough that Father’s face screwed up in pain. Dragging him back up from the ground, Hollow undid his pants just to shove his own cock down my father’s throat. “Now-now, no one asked you to speak,” Hollow said, his hand still gripping Father’s jaw and forcing it open as he set a pace fucking Father’s worn throat. 

I didn’t care because I finally could see Hollow’s eyes roll back in bliss. He bit his lip against a smile. I couldn’t wait to see his expression when he came. 

His thrusts, jolting Father back against me, made each sudden movement even better. My mind was so melted in a haze of heat and pleasure that I hadn’t noticed Father’s tail ripping through the spikes until it wrapped its way around me. The sharp smell of his blood filled the air. It should have been disgusting, but it felt like a drug making me warm and heavy. I wished I could have been out of my clothes to feel his scales rubbing along every inch of my skin. 

He could have crushed me to death if he’d wanted to, but his tail held me like a comforting hug. It only squeezed tighter as I neared my end, and my thrusts turned harsh and desperate. 

“I’m going to- to come inside you, Father,” I gasped between breaths. “Is that what you want?” I meant it to hurt him, but the tip of his tail stroked my cheek as lovingly as I imagined his hand might. 

I called for him as I came, desperate and pleading. I wanted to flip him over and to fuck him again while his hands could be on me. I wanted to hear him begging my name. 

But watching Hollow’s lustful, drunken smile as he came down Father’s throat was just as good. Hollow licked his lips as he pulled out, while Father coughed and drooled, collapsing back to the ground. 

“We’re keeping him, right?” I asked as I ran my hand down the tail still wrapped around me. “You were right. That was good.”

“Of course I was right.” Hollow picked the metal gag back up from the ground. “We can keep him, but on one condition.” As the gag was yanked back between his teeth, Father choked and tried to shake Hollow off, but the pale demon just smiled. “He only opens his mouth when it’s getting fucked. I’m sure you understand, my dear.”

I didn’t, not really. 

“Of course. Whatever you think is best.”


End file.
